<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Украденный поцелуй by Ms_Anel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067275">Украденный поцелуй</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Anel/pseuds/Ms_Anel'>Ms_Anel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, M/M, Romance, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Anel/pseuds/Ms_Anel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Поцелуи не своего соулмейта смертельно ядовиты, а твоего — антидот.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Украденный поцелуй</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вечерние коридоры Хогвартса всегда окутывали учеников своей волшебной атмосферой. Все было украшено Рождественскими побрякушками: еловая гирлянда обвивалась вокруг перил, цветки омелы красиво украшали ниши и окна, а на стенах еле видно светились маленькие жёлтые огоньки.<br/>

Не так давно было Рождество, а значит, многие ребята уехали по домам, чтоб отпраздновать с семьей, так что парни шли по пустому коридору после ужина, весело смеясь, и толкая локтями в бок друг друга. Они остановились, облокотившись на одну из стен, и смотрели друг на друга. Гарри улыбнулся парню напротив – нежно и немного глуповато. Драко смущенно отвел взгляд, но почти сразу подошел к юноше и начал целовать его щеки, уши, шею, виски, но к губам даже не прикасался. Поттер таял в такой нежности своего парня. Он завел руки за спину Драко и обнял его за талию, пододвигая ближе к себе. Было невероятно хорошо и спокойно, когда никого не было, только они вдвоем в тихом коридоре, где еле слышны какие-то шорохи вдалеке. Когда Малфой перестал целовать Гарри, он положил свой подбородок на черную макушку и крепко обнял парня. Поттер в свою очередь положил щеку на плечо Драко и прижался к нему так сильно, как будто в последний раз, и если он сейчас его отпустит, то больше никогда не увидит.<br/>
Малфой почувствовал, как Гарри напрягся и забеспокоился.</p>
<p>— Все в порядке? — хоть голос был совсем тихий, он все равно раздался эхом по коридору.<br/>
— Да… да, все отлично. Просто кое-что понял.<br/>
— Да? И что же? — Драко очень надеялся, что Гарри расскажет, что же он понял. Может так он поймет, почему его парень последнее время был не особо разговорчив, а на его лице читалась грусть.<br/>
Поттер помотал  головой и уткнулся носом в плечо Малфоя.<br/>
— Это не важно. </p>
<p>Опять замкнулся в себе. Драко хотелось выть, ведь он не может ни успокоить, ни сказать, что все хорошо. Ничего. Он бессилен, пока Гарри молчит.<br/>
Хотя иногда ему приходила мысль, почему Поттер замкнулся в себе, но он сразу ее отбрасывал в темные закутки своей головы. Неужели это из-за невозможности целовать друг друга? Они конечно оба понимали, что могли не принадлежать друг другу, но чувства обоих были очень сильны, для тех, кто не являлись друг другу никем.  Только единицы случаев, когда люди любили, но оказывались совершенно не подходящими друг другу. </p>
<p>— Может, пойдем в гриффиндорскую гостиную? — приглушенный голос вернул Драко из своих мыслей, и он снова посмотрел на черноволосую макушку.<br/>
— Конечно, пойдем. </p>
<p>Они оторвались друг от друга и направились дальше по светящемуся от огоньков коридору, взявшись за руки и переплетая пальцы. Шли, разговаривая о проекте по Зельям, который надо сдать сразу после каникул. Дошли до башни как раз вовремя, Полная Дама во время отбоя собралась на другой портрет и если бы они помедлили еще минуты на три, то пришлось бы идти в гостиную Слизерина, чего оба юноши не очень хотели. </p>
<p>Сели парни на диван напротив камина. Гарри положил голову на колени Драко, а Малфой перебирал пряди его волос. Было уютно. Вот, что чувствовали оба молодых человека. В камине трещали дрова, где-то в углу комнаты, оставшиеся в школе ребята, играли в шахматы, а за окном медленно шел снег, из-за чего было слышно, как некоторые снежинки падали на окна. </p>
<p>Гарри рассматривал красивый профиль блондина и не мог им никак налюбоваться. Как же ему повезло с ним. Нежный, заботливый, любимый. Драко почти никогда не показывал своих чувств на публику, из-за чего у многих создалось впечатление, что ему нужен не сам Гарри, а Герой Магической Британии. По правде, Поттер и сам боялся, что так оно и есть. Для любого слизеринца всегда была главная – выгода. Как раз Гарри и есть тот самый, кто мог дать ему былое имя и статус. Но противоречием всему этому было то, что наедине все было совсем по-другому. Драко, может и не рассказывал, но показывал, насколько ему дорог Поттер. Оба юноши никогда не говорили о чувствах. Это было негласное правило их обоих, может, потому что они чего-то боялись? Поттер сам себе признал свой страх – его могут использовать ради забавы и выгоды. Но даже, если чувства правдивы, остается еще одна проблема.  Если они принадлежат совсем другим людям, что тогда? </p>
<p>Как же иногда Гарри завидовал своим друзьям. Рон и Гермиона рискнув своей жизнью – поцеловались, и у них все хорошо, они вместе. Тошно уже было от этих мыслей. Поттер понимал, что ему не просто нравится Драко, а что в нем расцветает более глубокое чувство. Последние недели он часто об этом думал, а за последние дни он совсем не выходил из своих мыслей. Рискнуть и возможно оправдать риск, а возможно умереть, если тот самый человек, что предначертан тебе судьбой, не придет спасти тебя вовремя. И даже если на это решиться Гарри – Драко вряд ли согласиться, пока не будет знать наверняка. Конечно, если он и вправду с Гарри, потому что хочет, а не потому что это поможет восстановить имя. </p>
<p>Поттер тяжело вздохнул я взял свободную руку Драко и начал вырисовывать одному ему известные узоры. Малфой откинул голову на спинку дивана, прикрыл глаза, и в голове пронеслись тысячи мыслей. Как рассказывала Грейнджер, Гарри не впервой быть таким отстраненным от реальности – это пройдет. И Драко надеялся. Но все же, что с ним? Уже в который раз он пытается что-то сказать Малфою, но останавливается на «Я» или «Нам надо поговорить».  Драко очень надеялся, что это будут слова признания, но мрачные мысли, что Герой с ним из-за жалости портили все. А может это просто правда – Поттер не отличался своим хваленным гриффиндорским героизмом и желанием помочь несчастным. Потому-то Малфой никогда не давил на Гарри и не поднимал тему чувств, любви и будущего, ведь было страшно услышать слова: «Смотри, Малфой, ты обрел былое имя, дальше я тебе не нужен. Все равно шанс, что мы истинная пара был нулевой». Драко не сможет дальше нормально жить, если узнает, что последние месяцы, когда они начали встречаться, были обычной жалостью к блондину. </p>
<p>Слизеринец приоткрыл глаза, когда Гарри начал целовать, его пальцы и ладонь. Он подтянул парня, усадил его себе на колени и принялся целовать его шею. Языком провел дорожку до ключицы, поднялся выше поцелуями и слегка прикусил тонкую кожу. Дыхание Гарри от этих маневров сбилось, и сам он покрылся мурашками от удовольствия. Он немного откинул голову назад, тем самым давая понять, что ему нужно больше. Блуждая руками по груди Малфоя, юноша понемногу опускал их все ниже и ниже, пока не ухватился за бедра партнера.  Он наклонился к уху Драко и прикусил мочку уха, посасывая ее, а после, кончиком языка провел по ушной раковине. Блондин размяк в этой ласке. Ему нравилось, когда Гарри так делал. </p>
<p>— Может, пойдем лучше в спальню? — уточнил Драко. Ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы кто-то видел их нежности, а в дальнейшем – страсть.<br/>
— Нет, я не хочу, — шепнул Поттер на ушко, обдавая его жаром, — Драко я…</p>
<p>Он запнулся. Отодвинувшись, посмотрел прямо в глаза Малфоя. Такие красивые. Немного потемнели от возбуждения. Драко тоже смотрел в глаза напротив – зеленые, цвета весенней листвы.<br/>
Гарри опустил взгляд на губы напротив и сглотнул. Нельзя. Опасно. Он снова поднял глаза:<br/>
— Я хочу на Астрономическую башню, — ровно сказал гриффиндорец, вставая с колен парня.<br/>
— Зачем? Там сейчас холодно и снег идет.<br/>
— Идем, прошу. Я хочу проветриться, — брюнет смотрел умоляюще. Ему действительно нужно было проветрить голову.<br/>
— Хорошо, только спусти нам мантии. </p>
<p>Поттер кивнул и побежал в свое общежитие за одеждой.<br/>
Выходя из гостиной Гриффиндора, они знали, что уже не попадут обратно, потому приняли решение сегодня спать в спальне слизеринца. Шли они молча и даже не взявшись за руки. </p>
<p>На Башне и впрямь было ветрено, но так даже было лучше. Наложив на себя согревающие, юноши подошли к ограждению и облокотились на него. Все равно было холодно, но не внешне. Холодно было внутри и с этим надо было что-то делать. </p>
<p>— Драко, я-я, — «Да почему же так сложно сказать три слова», — думал про себя Гарри, — Я тебя люблю, — выпалил он на одном дыхании.<br/>
Стало теплее, но этого было недостаточно. Лицо Малфоя не выражало ничего, ни одной эмоции, он просто смотрел прямо и, скорее всего, просто не услышал. Или сделал вид, что не услышал. Прошло, наверное, минуты две от силы, но для Гарри прошла вечность. А если Драко его не любит, если он просто ощущает  симпатию и ничего больше? Это означало только одно – они не суждены друг для друга. Поттер уже было развернулся, чтоб уйти, а может лучше – спрыгнуть с этой башни, но тут Драко совсем тихо, скорее, для себя спросил: </p>
<p>— А ты уверен?<br/>
Теперь лицо блондина было несчастным. Гарри крутанулся вокруг себя и выдохнул с облегчением.<br/>
— Конечно, уверен, Драко, — Гарри издал нервный смешок. Он подошел сзади к Драко и крепко обвил руками его грудь, — стал бы я говорить просто так эти слова? — Он поцеловал Малфоя в затылок. Тем временем Драко накрыл своими руками руки своего парня. Прикусил губу в задумчивости.<br/>
«Неужели правда любит? Неужели все мои страхи остались лишь страхами, и я действительно ему важен?», — думалось Малфою. Он повернулся к Гарри и, смотря в глаза, сказал: </p>
<p>— Я тоже тебя люблю. Очень сильно, — и обвил руками шею парня.<br/>
Поттер уткнулся в грудь Драко и тихо всхлипнул. Они действительно созданы друг для друга? Ведь не бывает же случаев, когда влюбляешься не в своего избранника? Тогда были бы массовые смерти.<br/>
— Мерлин… — приглушенно сказал Поттер и поднял голову, — Мерлин, Драко, я… у меня нет слов. Это же ведь превосходно. Мы же… — мысли и слова в голове начали путаться. Драко на это лишь хихикнул и счастливо посмотрел на своего избранника.<br/>
— Тогда, лучше не говори, а делай, — его голос немного дрогнул, но это осталось не замеченным со стороны Поттера.<br/>
Тот, пока пытался связать слова в единое предложение, услышал, что сказал Драко и замолчал. Он с недоверием всматривался в бледное лицо.<br/>
— А ты уверен? Драко, а что если, — и опять Поттер на этом прервался. Малфой никогда не предлагал то, в чем не был уверен.<br/>
— Да, уверен. Ты же не хуже меня знаешь, что не может быть такого, когда влюбляешься не в своего человека.<br/>
Гарри на эти слова кивнул, но все еще сомневался.<br/>
— Ну а если…<br/>
— Никаких если, Поттер! — Малфой наклонился к лицу Гарри почти вплотную, — никаких «если» в нашей любви, если ты в ней уверен. </p>
<p>В следующее мгновение Гарри почувствовал теплые губы на своих губах. Такие манящие и такие желанные.  Поцелуй из робкого переходил в страстный, когда Малфой провел языком по нижней губе Гарри. Тот пропустил чужой язык, сплетаясь и дразня своим. Голова Поттера слегка закружилась, а сердце сделало кульбит. Это казалось лучше, чем все, что было в этой жизни. Так интимно. Только их. Руки гриффиндорца блуждали по всему телу блондина, пока чужие перебирали его и так растрепанные волосы.  </p>
<p>Наконец, воздуха перестало хватать, и мальчики оторвались друг о друга. Они задержали дыхание, чтоб понять свои ощущения. Казалось, все было нормально, и они облегченно выдохнули. </p>
<p>Проведя еще немного времени на Астрономической башне, парни оторвались друг от друга и направились в слизеринскую гостиную. Оказавшись на первом этаже, где было достаточно света, Драко заметил, что губы Поттера стали обретать бордовый оттенок. Он остановил его и присмотрелся. Глаза Гарри округлились, когда он тоже увидел, какого цвета стали губы Драко. Он произнес еле-еле «нет» и посмотрел в глаза Драко, чтоб найти хоть что-то, что отрицало бы его догадку. Тот, помедлив немного, схватил его за руку и быстрым шагом спустился в подземелья. Дойдя до двери кабинета Зелий, Драко стал стучать, не прерываясь, пока ему не открыл профессор Снейп. </p>
<p>— Мистер Малфой, уже отбой, вы в своем уме? — профессор вздернул бровь и обвел взглядом ученика напротив. Остановивши свой взор на губах, он перевел взгляд на Гарри и тоже посмотрел на его губы.<br/>
— Два идиота! Немедленно к мадам Помфри, а я зову директора! — Снейп выбежал из кабинета, схватив при этом за руки Поттера и Малфоя. </p>
<p>Парни быстро направились в лазарет, где, поначалу, не очень добродушно встретила целительница. Но увидев всю серьезность ситуаций, быстро направилась к ним и начала обследовать. Наказав им ложиться, она выбежала из кабинета за зельями.</p>
<p>Воцарилась тишина. Никто не хотел начинать разговор, но оба понимали, что надо.<br/>
— Что дальше? — начал Гарри. Он посмотрел на Малфоя и ужаснулся. Драко был бледнее, чем обычно, а его губы обрели яркий бордовый оттенок.<br/>
Поттер пересел на кровать Драко и взял его за руки, но тот, выдернув их, толкнул Гарри и сам отодвинулся.<br/>
— Не трогая меня! Уберись от сюда! — у Малфоя начиналась истерика.  Его глаза наполнились слезами.<br/>
— Малфой, я умираю так же, как и ты! — начал кричать Гарри, — Мне так же страшно, но я не хочу, чтоб последнее, что я от тебя услышу, это слова ненависти!<br/>
— Нет! Не говори так… — Драко совсем разрыдался. Закрыв рот рукой, он перестал сдерживаться. Гарри медленно и аккуратно подполз к нему и обнял, пытаясь хоть как-то утешить, хотя ему самому нужна была помощь, — Не говори так, Гарри. Это какая-то ошибка.</p>
<p>Малфой вцепился в Гарри, как за последнюю нить жизни. Его трясло, и он не мог успокоиться. Пока Поттер утешал и сам пытался прийти в норму, одновременно вбежали мадам Помфри с зельями, Макгонагалл и Снейп. Брюнета оторвали от Драко, и он лег на свою койку. </p>
<p>Он только сейчас заметил, что начал чувствовать себя намного хуже: его начало мутить, бросать то в жар, то в холод и появилась слабость во всем теле.<br/>
Целительница дала каждому юноше по флакону. Пока они пили зелье, она проводила осмотр, взмахивая своей палочкой. С каждой секундой ее лицо становилось мрачнее и мрачнее. Она повернулась к профессорам и вынесла вердикт:</p>
<p>— У них осталось пять часов.<br/>
Профессор Макгонагалл ахнула и замотала головой, а Снейп мрачно посмотрел на своих студентов. Следующие их слова были не слышны, вероятно, кто-то из профессоров наложил заглушающие.<br/>
Гарри посмотрел на Драко. Тот лежал, закрыв глаза, на вид он был вымучен.<br/>
— Драко, — тихо позвал он.<br/>
Малфой открыл глаза, и пустым взглядом смотрел на гриффиндорца.<br/>
— Драко, послушай, я сомневаюсь. Нет, я знаю, что мы не выживем, — Гарри потом подумал, что сказал не то, но это было правдой, — прости, что не утешаю, но Драко, я не жалею, что мы поцеловались. Для меня было бы хуже, если бы нам пришлось расстаться. Без тебя меня нет. Я хочу, чтоб ты это знал.<br/>
Поттер обессилено уронил голову на подушку и закрыл глаза. Всего ломит. Он чувствует колющую боль в районе сердца, от чего дышать становилось тяжелее.<br/>
— Я тоже, Гарри. Я тоже не жалею. </p>
<p>Жалеть о том, что сегодня произошло, было бы, наверное, правильно, но для Драко было важнее всего в жизни, чтоб Гарри был с ним по взаимной любви. Но как же не справедлива жизнь. Только появилась тень на шанс быть вместе навсегда, как она сразу растворилась в полной темноте под названием «Конец жизни». </p>
<p>Слезы на щеках Драко катились, оставляя за собой мокрые дорожки. А может так оно и лучше? Лучше ничего, чем без Гарри. Нет. Это не правильно. Все не правильно! Они должны быть вместе, прожить полную, счастливую жизнь. Найти дом, в котором они будут жить после школы. Учится, а потом и работать на кого они хотят. А каждый вечер после работы, проводить время вместе у камина или на кровати, рассказывая, как прошел день. Встречать Рождество вместе с друзьями Гарри и их детьми, которых они будут любить как собственных. Проводить страстные ночи вместе, а потом шептать друг другу нежности и признания. </p>
<p>Но всего этого не будет, просто потому что через несколько часов их жизни оборвутся, и не они, никто не в состоянии им помочь.<br/>
С этими мыслями Драко закрыл глаза и провалился в глубокий сон.   </p>
<p>Открыв глаза первое, что увидел Гарри это Снейп, что-то спрашивающий у Драко. В помещении светлело, а значит скоро придет их время. </p>
<p>Профессор укрыл мальчика и вышел. Малфой повернул голову, чтоб посмотреть на Поттера и был удивлен его пробуждением.<br/>
— Что он говорил? — говорить было ужасно тяжело. Это забирало последние силы.<br/>
— Спрашивал, как это вышло. </p>
<p>Гарри только кивнул. Немного подумав, он вытянул свою руку к Драко, хоть это и пришлось ему очень тяжело. Малфой посмотрев на протянутую руку, тоже вытянул свою и сцепился с гарриной пальцами. Как странно, им всего ничего, а они лежат на койках в лазарете с почти остановившимися сердцами, цепляясь друг за друга, давая понять, что они вместе до конца. Не будет у них ничего – ни друзей, ни обычной рутины с уроками, ни совместного время препровождения. Это конец, и только сейчас они это осознали. </p>
<p>— Ты украл мой поцелуй, — Гарри слегка ухмыльнулся.<br/>
— Есть силы шутить, Поттер? — Драко выговаривал все слова медленно и очень тяжело. Было видно, что скоро он замолчит навсегда.<br/>
— Не мог не сказать этого. Я люблю тебя.<br/>
— И я тебя.</p>
<p>Драко из последних сил схватил ладонью ладонь Гарри, сжал, а потом его хватка ослабела. Глаза его закрылись, и грудь перестала вздыматься. Гарри переплел их пальцы и тоже закрыл глаза. Драко нет, и его скоро не будет. Больше нет смысла цеплять за жизнь. Больше ничего его тут не держит. Он сделал последний глубокий вдох, и мир превратился в кромешную темноту.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>